Many forms of information available through many types of media are available for delayed playback. For example, video cassette recorders (VCRs), Laser Discs, and Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs) allow for time-shifting of audio/visual (A/V) programming. Audio playback systems include such devices as cassette tape players and compact disc (CD) players. Audio content stored and played back with these devices typically include music, audio books, recordings of radio programs or lectures, etc. Other media are available or will be available to for time-shifting of various types of programming.
One shortcoming of these prior art playback devices is general inflexibility. For example, the possibility of having selections distributed over several storage components. A single audio book or series of lectures may require multiple cassettes or CDs for complete audio coverage. Audio/visual programming, such as movies, may also require multiple storage components. Another shortcoming is that cassettes (video or audio) and optical media (CDs, DVDs, etc.) are typically not rewritten with new content when the user finishes the original content, which leads to a proliferation of storage media that the user must dispose of or store. While technology exists to rewrite over original material, there exists few opportunities to acquire and record new content to write over the original content purchased by the user.
The prior art also includes digital playback devices that store audio content in an rewritable memory, such as flash memory. Such devices may be used advantageously to acquire and use programming content, however, these devices are typically inflexible as to storage and use of the content. For example, a playback device may store a time-limited portion of particular audio content. The user may be required to listen to the complete portion before storing a subsequent portion of the audio content or a different selection. Prior art digital playback devices typically do not provide the ability to store multiple programming selections and use the selections at different rates. Therefore, what is needed is an improved playback device that provides personalized time-shifted programming.